Celebration During Separation
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Nico Robin's birthday rolls around while the Straw Hats are still fighting to get stronger during the two years Luffy dictated for training. How will the archaeologist react on her special day while she's separated from her friends? My entry for my favorite One Piece character, Nico Robin's, birthday.


_Baltigo_

"Nico-san, Dragon-sama would like for you to translate these letters we intercepted from the Groftgoh army if possible. They seem to be in a one of the lesser known languages of the country and he was hoping that you would be familiar with it since you are so well versed in the history of our world."

"_Wake up Robin, there's a big surprise waiting for you in the kitchen. Hurry and get dressed, the guys are waiting for us."_

"I'll take a look at them right now.", answered the historian, a smile playing on her lips that didn't reach her eyes. The young revolutionary scurried forward, placing the stack of papers in front of her before bowing respectfully and swiftly exiting, leaving the raven-haired woman to her thoughts.

"_It's coffee cake and the icing is a mix of dark chocolate and espresso, colored lilac just like your beautiful aura, my darling. Do you like it Robin-Chwan, my love?_

Robin sifted through the stack of letters, her well-trained eyes instantly recognizing an abstract language, native to tribes of Groftgoh from around three-hundred years ago. She enjoyed the work she did for the Revolutionary Army and the opportunities it provided her, but sometimes it was just tedious.

"_Open mine first Robin! It's the best!" _

"_I hope you enjoy this song I composed for you Robin-san, it's haunting melody is inspired by your very essence."_

"_You can wear this the next time we actually stop someplace nice, and I got a matching peach colored one."_

"_I thought we could read it together since it's about medicine and history."_

"_This way you can sketch while your lying down, and look at all the different colors you can switch to in the super pen I designed for a super lady!_

Days like this were always the worst. The ones where she was held up in her room with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. At least when she was Koala and Sabo, or Hack, she could keep her mind focused solely on their mission, she even found herself enjoying their company now. Not that they could compare the friends she left at Sabaody, the one she had to wait over a year to see again.

"_Come you two, come dance with us!"_

"_What do you say, Mr. Swordsman, shall we join in the fun?"_

"_I don't know how to dance."_

"_Why don't you let me teach you? I'm sure a swordsman of your caliber and grace should have no problem learning."_

"_Alright Woman, you're on."_

Robin continued translating the scratchy notes onto a fresh sheet of paper. The sound of her pen being the only sound as she lost herself in thoughts of her separated nakama, her hand moving almost mechanically as her mind wondered.

"_Here, put your hands on my waist like this, and my hands go on your shoulders, see?"_

"_Like this?"_

"_Yes, now step back, and then forward, now with the other foot."_

"_Hehe, you're not half bad at this."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment, and you're quite the enjoyable dance partner as well, Mr. Swordsman."_

"_Tch, you can at least call me Zoro. I mean we're way past formalities don't you think."_

"_Alright then, Zoro."_

"I wonder how everyone else is doing today? I bet they would want to have some big, extravagant party like last year.", mused the historian aloud. _It may have been a little over the top for my taste, but I had fun. They really have changed me during our time together, haven't they. _"I hope all of them are safe and working to get stronger."_ That's my only wish, because I know that we will see each other again no matter what. Just a little more time, and then we'll be together again...all of us._

"_You shouldn't drink that stuff so late at night or you won't be able to sleep."_

"_I suppose I'm not quite ready to go to sleep yet, I want to savor this moment a little while longer."_

"_Tch, don't be so dramatic, you'll have plenty of time to spend making new moments just like today after you get some sleep. We're not going anywhere Robin, so don't act like this is the end. You're gonna have to put up with us for a long time, hehe."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Sw-...I mean Zoro."_

"_Anytime. Well, I should head to the Crow's Nest or Nami will be all over me in the morning about not doing my job on watch, stupid navigator."_

"_Fufufu, alright, good night Zoro."_

"_Night. Oh, and Robin."_

"_Yes."_

"_Happy Birthday."_

"Happy Birthday Robin.", whispered the archaeologist, her pen pausing mid-stroke. _Just a little while longer, then we will together again, just like before...just a little while longer._

_Kuraigana Island_

"Take a break Roronoa, we will continue at sunset."

"I can keep going.", breathed Zoro.

"Was it not you who asked me for guidance, Roronoa? We're taking a recess, now leave my sight.", said Mihawk dismissively. The Warlord headed out of the sparing area, leaving the younger swordsman alone as he fought to slow his breathing.

_I still can't keep up with him. Dang it! I have to get stronger! _Zoro sheathed his katanas, making his way over to a large, fallen tree and began swinging it in a slashing movement. "I have to get stronger. They're all counting on me. I have to be able to protect them. _So that nothing like that will ever happen again. I won't lose them._

"I thought Mihawk told you to take a break.", whined Perona, floating towards her green-haired companion. "Why don't you rest for a while?"

"I don't have time to waste resting when I could be training, I have to get stronger.", answered the swordsman as he continued to swing the tree.

"Gah, you're gonna kill yourself if you keep pushing your body like this, and I won't bandage you up like last time.", threatened the ghost girl.

"That's fine by me, Brat. I never asked you to help me in the first place. Now leave, you're messing up my concentration with your annoying voice."

"You are so not cute! All you've done since you got here is train with Mihawk and be a jerk to me, you big stupid meanie!"

"That's the only reason I'm here. Nothing else matters as long as I get stronger." _As long as I can keep them safe._

"It's already been almost nine months, and you're still no closer to beating the old man. Just give up already."

"I can't do that.", said Zoro solemnly, his arms pausing mid-lift. "I have friends that are fighting right now to get stronger, and they're counting on me to do the same. It would be an insult to them if I took it easy while they're working their butts off to make sure we never go through that again. So I can't give up, not until we're sailing again...together."

"Tch, whatever you idiot. I'll bring you out some tea, at least that way you won't pass out from dehydration."

Zoro went back to lifting, his determination the only thing keeping his exhausted arms pumping up and down as the ghost girl floated back towards the castle. "Wait.", shouted the moss head, a thought popping into his head.

"What do you want now?", huffed Perona as she flipped upside down to look at the swordsman.

"You said I'd been here for about nine months, what's the date today?"

"February sixth, why?"

"Nothing.", responded Zoro as he turned back around and began hefting the fallen foliage again, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ugh, you're so weird.", yelled the lolita before flying off towards the deary castle they both resided in now.

The young swordsman continued his lifting, his body having caught a second wind after hearing Perona's answer. "Happy Birthday Robin.", whispered Zoro, laughter in his voice. _I hope your safe right now. Just a little longer and we'll be back together, sailing with everyone just like before. I promise you, we'll make a ton of new moments to make up for the ones we missed while we're getting stronger. I'll keep fighting until this two years are up, so you better not be sad...because we'll definitely see each other again. Just a little while longer._

_Rusukaina_

"You're getting a lot better at grasping the concept of Haki. You've stopped reacting to the animals' attacks and are starting to anticipate their movements through the Color of Observation", said Rayleigh.

"You said that there are three Hakis you can teach me, I have to hurry and master the first one so we can move on to the other two."

"You're progression is much faster than an average human should be able to accomplish, even more than I anticipated. After you master the secrets of Observation Haki the others will come more easily, just be patient."

"I just want to hurry and get as strong as I can, my friends are all counting on me.", said Luffy as he chugged another barrel of water. "I'm gonna give this everything I have until we meet up again in...in...how long have we been out here Rayleigh."

"You're worried about time, yet you don't even no how long you have left to train.", laughed Rayleigh.

"All those numbers get confused in my head. Nami's the one who usually told me what the date was and how long we had been sailing.", defended Luffy.

"Well, I believe it's February the sixth based on the information the Kujas gave to me on their last visit, so I would say about a year and three months before your reunion on Sabaody is scheduled. What's with the face, Luffy?"

"Today is one of my nakama's birthdays. I hope she's having fun today even while all of us are separated. She gets sad sometimes when she's by herself, so I was just worried for a second, but Robin's strong, I'm sure she's fine just like the rest of our friends."

"I'm sure she is giving her all wherever she is.", agreed Rayleigh.

"Come on Rayleigh, I'm ready to get back out there.", said Luffy, tying the blindfold around his eyes. "Come on you stupid animals, I'm ready for you!", yelled the pirate captain, racing off into the dark forest.

"That boy, he's come a long way so since the incident at Marine Ford." _I have no doubt that he will reach his goal, no doubt at all., _thought the ex-first mate as he followed after his young charge. _He's a lot like you Roger, he won't let anything stand in his way._


End file.
